


Alien: Allure (Female Xenomorph x Male Reader)

by Fallen_Angel29



Category: Alien Series
Genre: Erotic, Fanfiction, Horror, Multi, Smut, Xenomorph - Freeform, alien - Freeform, male reader - Freeform, mature - Freeform, scifi, space, xmalereader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Angel29/pseuds/Fallen_Angel29
Summary: (F/N) (L/N); an engineer aboard the USS Falcon was tasked to fix a computer down at the containment cell with his best friend.Things got steamy, in which lead to (F/N) having sex with his co-worker. In front of an Xenomorph who watched the entire thing from start to finish without the two even knowing.So what'll happen when the Xenomorph escapes from her cell and is let loose on the ship?
Kudos: 8





	1. Fun on the Job

Down in the living quarters, revealed a young man by the name of (F/N) (L/N); an engineer aboard the USS Falcon run by the Colonial Marines. He exited the bathroom in nothing but a cloth wrapped around his waist. As (F/N) walked over towards his dresser, the door in his room slid open to reveal a rather attractive woman with blonde hair at armpit length.

"Now that's something you don't see everyday." The young woman said, transfixed on (F/N)'s member while adjusting the collar of her engineer uniform which snugly fit around her busty and curvaceous body.

"What do you want, Amber?" (F/N) asked. "It must important since you decide to barge in without knocking." He said while slipping on a pair of boxers to cover up his manhood.

"Aww, come back." She said softly, sounding clearly disappointed.

"Amber." He called out, looking at her.

"The general wants us to fix the computer down at the containment cell." She said, looking back at (F/N).

"Great." He said rolling his eyes reaching for his toolbox after getting dressed.

After awhile, (F/N) and Amber chatted their way passed the living quarters and towards the elevator. (F/N) called the elevator by pressing a certain button, standing next to Amber as they wait for the elevator to arrive.

The light above the steel doors flashed the numbers from each floor the elevator passes. Once the elevator arrives and slides their doors open, the two stepped in. Amber pressed a button on the panel, causing the doors to slide shut before the elevator began its slow descent.

"I wished they let me fix this damn elevator." (F/N) said, watching as the numbers slowly flash to each floor they pass.

"Welcome to the USS Falcon." Amber said, glancing at both (F/N) and the control panel with a small smile. "Oops." She said, swiftly pressing a button in which caused the elevator to come to a halt.

"What the hell, Amber?" He said, watching as Amber turned her head over to face (F/N) with a seemingly innocent smile across her face.

"What'd I do?" She asked while shrugging her shoulders. "And besides..." She trails off, placing a hand on (F/N)'s crotch.

"Amber!" He jumped, looking at Amber with a shock expression.

"What's the rush?" She asked, looking at him as she begins to rub his crotch till his erection becomes visible through his pants. "Let's get that out of there, shall we?" She said, unzipping (F/N)'s pants and fished out his cock pumping full of life and lust. "Bingo~" She said, gently stroking him.

"Amber... what about-" (F/N) bit his lip, fighting the urge to moan as he glance at both Amber and his length.

"Forget, Chad." Amber said. "You know, with a body like his in the marines - you'd expect him to have a _much_ bigger package." She said. "So being unable to cum from such a puny dick is so frustrating." She added while continuing to stroke (F/N)'s cock. "Besides," She began. "You weren't complaining the first time I gave you head~" She cooed, glancing upwards as she began to kiss the side of his neck.

"I-I was drunk." He stammered, breathing softly from the pleasure.

"Still counts." She said, crouching before (F/N)'s member and gave it a few more strokes. "And besides, what are friends for~" She said before engulfing it in her mouth, filling the elevator with sounds of slurping and suction.

"Amber..." He moaned out quietly, glancing at his wristwatch and back at Amber bobbing her head back and forth on his cock. Amber soon quickly pulled away, taking the dark choker around her neck off. Using it as a scrunchy in order to tie her hair back and reveal her lilac earrings.

"Not the ponytail." (F/N) mentally thought, watching as Amber once again engulfed his member and bobbed her head faster and faster. He could no longer contain his moans at that point. Filling the elevator with his moans from the immense pleasure spreading throughout his body.

"Amber! Where the hell are you two?" The voice of a irritated man could be heard from Amber's wrist communicator as it began to flash blue. (F/N) quickly kept his mouth shut once he heard the voice of the general. He watched as Amber reeled back from his member and held down a button on her communicator.

"Apologizes, sir. The elevator is stuck at the moment. We'll be on our way." Amber said nonchalant into the mic of her communicator, removing her finger from the button after she spoke.

"I really need to get (F/N) to fix that." The commander said. "Just get here as soon as you can." He said.

"Rodger." She said, standing back on her feet with (F/N)'s length in hand. "We'll continue this later, alright~?" She whispered, pressing her lips against his.

Once (F/N) put away his cock, Amber quickly put her choker back around her neck after fixing her hair from its current state while the elevator began to descend to its destination. It didn't take long for the elevator to stop at the floor where the containment cell was located, sliding the doors wide open for (F/N) and Amber as they walked on out.

"Hello (L/N), Celica." A solider greeted as stood outside of the containment cell. "I'll be out here if you need anything." He said.

"Thank you." Amber said, following behind (F/N) as the doors slid shut.

"So that's where the Xenomorph is?" (F/N) asked, referring to the large window before them in which contained the Xenomorph.

"Yep." She said, walking over to the large window. "What do you think they're going to do to it?" She asked.

"Don't know, don't care." He said, walking over to the massive computer in the far corner of the room. "Now come on, we have to fix this." He said, placing his toolbox right beside him.

"Fine." She sighed, walking away from the window.

After awhile, (F/N) was on his back after removing a panel from the computer. He was looking around for any faulty wiring and such while Amber stood above him and checked for anything out of the ordinary in the system. Unknown to (F/N), was that Amber would often take a couple glances at his crotch before biting her lip. She then proceed to straddle his waist, causing (F/N) to take his eyes of the contents inside the computer in order to face Amber.

"What are you doing, Amber?" (F/N) asked.

"Nothing~" She said, rubbing her crotch against his while staring at (F/N). "Mmm, your lap makes quite a seat~" She cooed.

"Quit it, Amber. We need to work." He said, sliding out from under the computer to face Amber with a stern look across his face.

"Come on~" Amber whined, unzipping his pants and took out his erect cock.

"Amber! Not now!" He whispered, watching as Amber began to unbuttoned her uniform till her C-Cup breasts and flat stomach were visible. Which caused his cock go throb and grow more in size, earning a seductive smirk from Amber, who went along and slid off her pants. She then tossed them aside to reveal her neatly shaven pussy.

"Look at what sucking your dick did to me~" Amber said, spreading her pussy lips with two of her fingers to show juices running down her thick thighs. "You have to take responsibility for making my pussy ache~" She cooed, taking hold of (F/N)'s member before rubbing the tip of it under her dripping folds. "Just relax, and let me do all the work~" She cooed, planting her hands against his chest. Biting her lip as she began to lower herself inch by inch until (F/N)'s cock was fully inside of her tight cunt. "So big~!" She squealed happily before bouncing on (F/N)'s cock.

"Fuck... Amber." He moaned out, watching as Amber's pussy swallow his dick with each bounce. There's was no way for him to work under these conditions. While he took in Amber's voluptuous build, he notice something move from the corner of his eyes. So his eyes couldn't help but wander over to the containment cell next to them. He was then staring right at the alien tilting its head in curiosity behind the glass. (F/N) could only see the Xenomorph's head instead of the body, thinking the alien must be crouching.

"(F/N)~!" Amber whined, cupping (F/N)'s and turned his head over so that he's staring directly into his Amber's piercing blue eyes. "Focus on me~" She cooed, smashing her lips against his while wrapping her arms around his neck.

Once (F/N) began to strip away his clothing, the roles have switched to him being the one on top while having a completely nude Amber laying against the floor with her arms wrapped around his neck and legs spread out. Filling the room with nothing but the sounds of their moans and the slapping of skin could also be heard.

"Oh (F/N)~" Amber moaned out, watching as his length go in and out of her pussy. "Fuck~ you feel so good~" She added, staring into (F/N)'s (E/C) orbs with lustful eyes. "You're so deep inside me, (F/N)~" She said. Causing (F/N) to accelerate the speed of his thrusts while fondling her beasts, earning a loud moan from Amber before she smashed her lips against his.

Once again, the two changed positions to where Amber was on her hands and knees while (F/N) was fucking her from behind. He would often smack Amber's rear from time to time with each given thrust, leaving behind red handprints plastered over her pale cheeks. Amber was drooling at this point due to the immense pleasure spreading throughout her body.

"Amber..." (F/N) moaned out. "I'm gonna cum...~" He warned.

"Hold on! I want you to cum in my mouth~!" Amber said. leaving (F/N) to pull his cock out of Amber's pussy and stood straight up.

(F/N) watched as she got on her knees and surrounded his member with her breasts before engulfing the rest of it in her mouth. Amber then began to bobbed her head at a moderate while using her breasts to massage your cock. Which began to twitch, signaling that he's about to blow.

In which encourage her to bob her head faster and faster until (F/N) climaxed. Her eyes widen from the sudden load, causing her to close her teary as she began gulp down each single load dripping down her throat. She then reeled back with a pop, breaking the string of saliva connecting with her lips and the top of (F/N)'s cock.

"We have got to do that again." Amber panted heavily, staring upwards at (F/N) with half lidded eyes.

After awhile, the two sweaty engineers would often glance at each other with warm smiles across their face while getting dressed in their work attire. (F/N) placed the panel back onto the computer and exit the containment cell with Amber following suit.

Unknowingly giving the Xenomorph quite the show on human reproduction. As she watched the two humans leave her be, she glanced downwards to notice the puddle of liquid beneath her pussy. She soon began to recall the steamy scene unfold before her. Causing the alien to let out a low purr as she brought her twitching tail out from her back and laid it in front of her.

Which in among her kind - signifies her desire to mate. And she wanted to mate with the human male. She wanted to feel his warm, thick throbbing member inside of her. Feeling the need to mate left the Xenomorph sexually frustrated as more of her juices dripped out of her cunt and into the ever growing puddle below her.


	2. Wicked Fantasy

After having sex with his best friend Amber, and quote unquote, fix the computer. The two engineers find themselves in the rowdy mess hall, taking whatever slop they were given.

As they were walking to an empty table, Amber was called over by her boyfriend Chad to sit with him and his friends. She looks at (F/N) with a saddened look that was unnoticeable by anyone as the others were too busy chowing down on their so-called meal.

"It's alright. Go ahead." (F/N) said, looking at Amber.

"I promise I'll make it up to you." Amber said before leaving (F/N) and heading towards her boyfriend who was in the marines.

Once (F/N) found his spot at an empty table, he couldn't help turn his head over his shoulder and watch as Chad placed his hand over Amber's shoulder and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Mm, is that new lipstick you're wearing, babe?" Chad asked, licking his lips while looking at her.

"Yeah, do you like it?" Amber asked.

"I love it. Keep on wearing it." Chad ordered.

"Okay!" Amber said with a small smile.

(F/N) already knew that Amber found no need to brush her teeth after giving him head. But after seeing Chad quote unquote love Amber's new lipstick, (F/N) unknowingly grew a small grin at how clueless Chad is.

Anyways, before (F/N) could ingest whatever slop they gave him. The general came in through the sliding doors, silencing everyone who were chatting away a storm at his arrival. Everyone watched as the general made his way to (F/N), who didn't notice him heading towards him until the general was standing behind him.

"Enjoying your meal, (F/N)?" The general asked with his hands behind his back as he stared down at (F/N).

"Not really." (F/N) said, turning his head over his shoulder to come face to face with the general. "Is there something wrong, sir?" He asked, staring back at the general.

"Yes, there is." The general said. "Follow me." He added, turning his back around and walked towards the door, waiting for (F/N) to follow him, in which he did before leaving the mess hall.

Everyone just sat and watched in shock as (F/N) not only talked to the general so casually, but he also told him that he didn't like the food they were given. While the mess hall became rowdy once again, Amber couldn't help but smirk at how bold (F/N) was. Unlike her boyfriend Chad who will shake once under the vision of his general and stutter at times. Amber is thankful for the general to invoke fear into Chad, leaving him unable to notice anything between (F/N) and her.

Meanwhile, (F/N) followed the general to the elevator, and down to a familiar hallway. It wasn't long before the general led (F/N) back to the containment cell where Amber and he were told to fix the computer.

"I brought you over to fix the computer alone." The general said, looking at (F/N) in the eyes. "As it would seem Amber has distracted you since the computer still isn't functioning." He added, heading towards the door. "You will wait here until someone brings your tools over." He said.

"Yes sir." (F/N) said, watching the general leave the room. "Dammit. I know fucking Amber on the job was a bad idea." He mentally thought, going towards the computer and took a seat on the edge of it with arms crossed over his chest.

While (F/N) waited for someone to bring his tools over, he didn't notice the Xenomorph peeking her head out. Soon enough, (F/N) noticed something move from the corner of his eye. And finds the Xenomorph standing on her hind legs, showing off her voluptuous figure that would put Amber's to shame.

(F/N) couldn't help but feel attracted to the captive alien as he glanced at its body up and down. The Xenomorph began to emit a low, but audible purr from the other side of the glass. Which (F/N) heard and took it as a sign of appreciation for liking what he sees.

Before he even knew it, he watched as the Xenomorph placed her hands against the glass, extending her rear out to the side while her tail slowly swayed. (F/N) was now transfixed on the alien, watching its every move as it continues to move her rear from side to side. All the while her breasts were being pressed against the glass with her mouth agape and tongue hanging out; fogging up the glass in the process with her heavy breathing.

In the eyes of (F/N), she was acting like an animal in heat. And she's acting this way in front of him. (F/N) didn't notice he was rocking a raging boner until he glanced down and saw it form a very noticeable tent beneath his uniform. The Xenomorph began to emit another low purr, which (F/N) quickly caught as he watched the alien lick the fogged up glass with her long tongue. He then noticed she was staring directly at his crotch from the way her head was positioned.

But before the Xenomorph could seduce (F/N) even further, the door behind him slid open. Causing the alien to swiftly hide as a marine soldier entered the room and placed (F/N)'s toolbox next to the computer. 

"The general wants this computer fixed by tonight." He said, earning a slight nod from the stiffen engineer as he couldn't turn around and show off his boner.

Thankfully, the marine left before he could even question him. (F/N) let out a sigh of relief and walked over to the computer he was ordered to fix one again. Which didn't take long as expected since he ignored the Xenomorph in order to focus on the task at hand. It was there when (F/N) began to mentally curse himself for even being attracted to a dangerous creature.

After a while, the computer was fully operational, appearing to have no sort of any complications whatsoever. (F/N) closed his toolbox and began to exit the room, without giving the Xenomorph a second glance.

Once (F/N) reached the elevator, he pressed his back against the wall as it began ascending. He wanted nothing more than to just sleep off his disgusted thoughts. But a video message from his communicator says otherwise. (F/N) opened the message and was greeted with the sight of a nude Amber standing in front of her bathroom mirror, as the sound of water running behind her.

"Hi (F/N)~" Amber sang. "Meet me in my room for a nice, steamy shower~" She cooed. "Don't keep me waiting~" She added before winking at him, ending the video message and leaving (F/N) with another raging boner.

As soon as the elevator slid open, (F/N) was at the point of sprinting towards Amber's room. He needed something like a distraction to help him forget his wicked thoughts on the seductive Xenomorph. It wasn't long before (F/N) was able to reach the entrance to Amber's room. Just as he was about to knock, the door slid open and (F/N) was quickly pulled into the room. And that's where the fun was starting to begin.

(F/N)'s uniform laid on the floor as a small trail was made from his boxers and socks, leading to shower as the silhouette of two hands were pressed against the fogged glass.

Followed by sounds of skin clapping and loud moans filling the bathroom. (F/N) hurriedly thrusted his cock in and out of Amber's vagina from behind, causing her plump ass to ripple in effect from the way his hips moved. Amber would often sneak a couple glances at him, later staring at him as he was rearranging her guts so to speak.

"Ah~! (F/N)~! W-What's gotten into you today~?" Amber moaned out, feeling his nails dig into her skin from his hands gripping onto her hips.

After a while, the two engineers changed positions to where Amber had both her limbs wrapped around (F/N)'s body, her breasts would often bounce when not being pressed against his chest. (F/N) was able to support her weight by planting both hands against her plump ass. Amber threw her head back, with her mouth agape and tongue hung out as he rammed his cock deep inside of her to the point where he was hitting all her sweet spots.

"You're so rough~!" She cried. "And I love it~!" She screamed, clamping her vagina around (F/N)'s cock before climaxing for the sixth time, giving his cock another coat of her love juices.

It was long before the two changed positions once again, having Amber support her body with both her hand and arm against the wall. She stared into his hungry eyes with one of her legs laying on his shoulder, (F/N) continuously rammed himself deeper inside of her vagina, causing her breasts to viscously bounce.

The tip of (F/N)'s cock would hit the entrance to Amber's womb with each deep thrust, earning howls of ecstasy from Amber as she felt her mind break after climaxing for the seventh time. At this point, Amber was nothing but a moaning mess as she was unable to form a single word while (F/N) rocked her world. He placed both of Amber's legs on his shoulders, supporting her weight once again with his hands on her ass, pressing her back against the wall with thrust after thrust.

It wasn't long before (F/N) felt himself reach his limit, and Amber knew it from feeling his cock twitch within her. Before (F/N) could pull out and release his seed all over Amber's stomach, she swiftly placed her hands on the back of his neck and stared directly into his eyes.

"(F/N)~!" Amber called out while loudly moaning. "I want you to cum inside me~! I don't care about getting pregnant anymore~! I just want your warm seed deep inside my pussy~!" She cried. "So please~! Release everything you have into my womb~!" She screamed in pleasure, feeling (F/N) thrust his cock faster and faster until he slammed himself deep inside of her pussy, releasing a massive load of semen straight into her womb.

After awhile, the two engineers exited the bathroom with (F/N) having to carry a close eyed Amber on his back due to her not being able to walk. (F/N) carefully placed her on her bed, turning his body to face her and gently pulled on the blanket in order for it to cover her naked body. He quietly exhaled through his nostrils before getting dressed into his uniform, and left Amber's room for his own.

On the way to his room, (F/N) mentally cursed himself once again for his disgusting thoughts as he began to recall his time with Amber. But he wasn't seeing Amber at that time, all he could see was the Xenomorph he watched seduce him in the containment cell.

(F/N) remembered having the supposed alien in his control, which only fueled his frustration as he didn't want to see the alien during his time with Amber. But it was no use since by the time he finished, the Xenomorph phased into nothing and switched to Amber, who passed out in his arms from the intense sex he didn't intend for to happen.

Once (F/N) reached the entrance to his room, he couldn't help but think of some sort of apology gift to Amber for letting his frustration get the better of him. But before he could enter his room, his vision suddenly became black. (F/N)'s body dropped to the floor with an audible thud as the unknown assailant began to drag his body out of sight.


	3. Actions Have Consequences

As (F/N) laid on his back naked with his arms and legs spread out, he felt as if he was on display for whoever or whatever was lurking in the darkness. Even though he couldn't see them, the sound of their presence was there to intimidate while under the spotlight.

It was long before (F/N)'s mysterious captor revealed itself to be the one thing he didn't expect, yet here she is. The one thing he's been trying to suppress all day was creeping from the darkness.

(F/N) could now get a clear view of the alien in question as it slowly crawled towards him. The Xenomorph was six feet tall, and appeared to have an exoskeleton resembling that of an insect. Her head was long and curved back with her eyeless face staring at him. He couldn't dare look at her not because of her noticeable womanly features. But the way her long tail twitched with the pointed spear head. Just the thought of that thing puncturing through flesh like butter was enough to send chills down (F/N)'s spine.

While (F/N) was focused on the end of her tail, he failed to notice the Xenomorph hovering above him with her hands and knees planted on each side of his body. And devoid him of any light as he was clouded in darkness from her dark body. (F/N) was now face to face with the alien, trying so hard to not get an erection from having the Xenomorph's pair of DD's nearly inches away from his face.

But it was already too late because the tip of (F/N)'s throbbing cock began to poke the Xenomorph hidden slit, causing her to emit a low but audible purr which instantly caught (F/N)'s attention. His vision was then darkened from having the shadowy creature's busty breasts covering his face.

Just when (F/N) was about to mentally curse himself, he felt the Xenomorph's grind her sex against his to the point where it found itself wedged in between her tight asscheeks. (F/N) couldn't help but let out a soft moan, earning another low purr from the alien as she began to give him an assjob. He clenched his teeth to prevent another moan from escaping, but it was no use. His cock was hotdogged in between her cheeks, and they weren't giving up his friend that easily.

So all (F/N) could do was just let the alien do her thing until he blew, in which he soon did and painted the alien's entire backside white. He'd soon realized his mistake once the Xenomorph swiftly wrapped her smooth but cold hands tightly around his neck. (F/N) would then instinctively grab onto the alien's wrist, witnessing his worst fear has come to show.

As the Xenomorph peeled back her lips and opened her mouth, revealing her inner jaw before it suddenly shot out at an incredible speed. Causing (F/N)'s vision to darken once again as death embraced him.

Suddenly, (F/N) stirs awake with a cold sweat, panting from his wet dream which soon turned into a nightmare out of nowhere. He quickly wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand before regulating his breathing.

"Finally! You're awake." A familiar was heard, sounding a bit annoyed. Causing (F/N)'s eyes to widen before turning his head over to side and see Chad with arms crossed. 

"Chad?" (F/N) called out with a raised brow, sounding surprised to see Amber's boyfriend here before getting back on his feet.

"Oh don't act surprised." Chad said bitterly as he glared at (F/N). "You should've known this day was coming." He added before turning his back to him with arms crossed. "I bet you didn't think I wouldn't find out what's been going on between you and Amber, huh?" He said.

"Uh..." (F/N) trailed off, feeling caught off guard that Chad figured out his girlfriend, who is also (F/N)'s best friend, was cheating on him.

"No words? Figures." Chad said, turning his body around so that he can face (F/N) face to face. "You know," He began. "At first, I was just gonna kick your ass and teach you a lesson." He said. "But I figured that would be too cliche." He added before standing close to (F/N) where their faces were inches away. "So I thought of something else. Why not have a date with the most dangerous thing on this ship?" He rhetorically asked.

"What do you-?" (F/N) stopped himself, noticing the change in the environment he was in. He then felt his blood turn cold as realization finally hit him.

"Finally figured it out?" Chad said.

"H-How did you-?" (F/N) was then cutoff by Chad.

"It doesn't matter. Now you're going to get what you deserve." Chad said before turning his back to (F/N) as he walked towards the exit.

"Hey, come on, man. Quit playing." (F/N) said, planting his hands against the glass as fear continued to overtake his rational thinking. "Just let me out and we can talk this out, alright?" He added, watching as Chad turned his head over to face him one last time before saying.

"Now if you'll excuse me..." Chad paused. "I need to teach that slut a lesson." He said with hints of venom lingering his voice before averting his gaze from (F/N).

"Hey! What are you going to do to Amber?" (F/N) questioned with his hand slamming against the glass. "You better not lay a hand on her!" He said, watching as Chad exit the containment cell. "Hey! Get back here!" He said with his voice raised, banging against the glass as he feared for his friend being harmed by this brute. "CHAD!" He screamed, taking his hands off the glass while looking downwards. "Damn it... This is all my fault." He said before hearing a growl from the far side of the cell. "Welp, guess this it." He said, turning his head to the side and watching as the Xenomorph crawled down from the wall and onto ground level. The Xenomorph slowly got into a stance, signaling its ready to pounce on its prey.

(F/N) still couldn't help but feel attracted to the alien, looks like this'll be the last thing he'll think of before he dies. The Xenomorph then pounced on top of (F/N), planting her hands and knees on each side of his body as she stared at him with her eyeless features. He noticed the alien's twitching tail swayed from side to side.

"What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to kill me?" (F/N) asked, watching as the Xenomorph tilted her head in what would appear to be curiosity. "What are you-" He was then cut off from the alien as she leaned her face towards his. "What the hell is she doing? Is she toying with me?" He thought as he stared at the Xenomorph.

While (F/N) continued to figure out what was going on with the Xenomorph, he found himself taken by surprise when the alien carefully placed her body against his in an attempt not to crush him due to her weight. But (F/N) had a bit of difficulty breathing when the Xenomorph's breasts were pressed against his chest. As he felt the creature's arms snake around his neck, his breath was soon taken away from the Xenomorph's puckered lips being pressed against his in the form of a kiss. (F/N)'s eyes widen in shock, leaving his body to turn stiff from the sudden display of affection.

Not only that, he also felt his mouth being overtaken from having the alien's foreign tongue invade his mouth. The alien was sure assertive, cause (F/N) didn't have time to react before she reeled her head back. (F/N) watched as the Xenomorph licked her lips clean of any saliva from the extraterrestrial kiss. The Xenomorph took (F/N) by surprise once again when she began to trail her tongue upwards and downwards on the side of his neck. She curled her shark-like maw in delight as she finished coating (F/N)'s neck in her saliva.

"What was that about?" (F/N) thought, watching as the alien pulled her head away from his neck in order to face him. "Was she tasting me or something?" He thought, now convinced he was going to die. But he was soon proven wrong when he heard the alien emit another low purr as he felt her moist slit stain his erection. "Damn, she's this wet from just a kiss?" (F/N) thought, glancing at his crotch being soaked by the alien's pussy juice. He watched as the Xenomorph slowly slithered downwards to where his erection was sandwiched in between her large and perky breasts.

Having the Xenomorph take charge was both arousing and terrifying at the same time, cause she can literally just kill him by eating his dick. But what the creature did wasn't even close. (F/N) watched as it grabbed the end of his zipper with her fingertips. The Xenomorph began to slowly pull (F/N)'s zipper down until his cock sprung out and smacked the alien right in her face.

And at that moment, (F/N) thought he was going to lose his friend since the alien thought he was hostile. But once again, he was proven wrong when the Xenomorph took him by surprise once she wrapped her cool hand around his warm, throbbing cock. (F/N) couldn't help release a bit of precum from the sweet sensation which didn't go unnoticed.

Using basic instinct, the alien opened her mouth wide before her long tongue hung out. She then began to use her tongue in order to clean the tip of (F/N)'s cock. Once the Xenomorph's gotten a taste of the foreign fluid, she immediately got addicted as (F/N)'s cock was being coated in the alien's saliva. (F/N) couldn't help but let out a quiet moan from the pleasure that is being brought down upon his penis. He would take a couple glances from both the ceiling and the Xenomorph lick his cock like it's the most delicious thing she's ever had.

The creature decided to take it a step further and coil her tongue around his cock before engulfing it in her mouth with ease. (F/N) clenched his teeth and curled his toes as he felt his end nearing from the sudden increase of pleasure coursing through his body. He gripped his fist while trying his hardest not to blow, but from the way the Xenomorph was bobbing her head, along with her tongue following the friction of her viscous blowjob. It was impossible not to ejaculate, in which (F/N) tried to prevent, but soon failed.

Now it was his turn in catching the alien by surprise. (F/N) bucked his hips, and fired thick amounts of semen down the Xenomorph's throat, sending the alien to reach her climax as well by squirting her juices onto the floor that it formed a small puddle. He tightened his fist even more, that his knuckles began to turn white. The Xenomorph stared at (F/N) while slowly detaching herself from his saliva-coated cock.

Once (F/N) came to his senses, he took his attention away from the ceiling and to the Xenomorph before him. He noticed the alien was now sitting up with her head facing upwards before she was now facing him. The Xenomorph slowly licked her lips before letting her tongue hang out of her mouth, showing (F/N) not a single trace of semen was present. But that wasn't the only thing the Xenomorph wanted to show off. She got on her knees which caught (F/N)'s attention, and began to spread her pussy lips with the help of her fingers. (F/N) gulped whatever was left in his throat at the sight of the alien's soaked vagina, noticing her juices run down her thighs that it almost glistened under the light of the containment cell.

After all this time, (F/N) finally understood the alien's actions. But before anything else could happen, the door to the containment cell slid open. Causing the Xenomorph to instantly back away from (F/N) while he hurriedly shove his erect cock back into his pants. As (F/N) crawled backwards into a wall, he turned his head to the side towards the glass and saw the last person he'd expect to see - the general.


	4. Unwanted Attention

While (F/N) shockingly stare at the general, he failed to notice the cell being filled with some type of gas. Causing the Xenomorph to reel back, hissing as the foreign gas filled the cell. All the while two scientists grabbed (F/N) by his arms, which seemed to affect the alien in some type of way.

Everyone watched as the Xenomorph got into a stance before attempting to pounce at the three. But not before the two scientists successfully managed to pull (F/N) out of the cell. Just in time for the door to close before them, in which the Xenomorph collided with instead of either one of the three. Sounds of scratching and screeching could be heard from behind the door as the Xenomorph desperately wanted to escape, but couldn't.

(F/N) felt like his heart was about to explode at the rate it was racing. He breathed heavily along with everyone in the room. Including the general who's hand tightly gripped a handle in the control panel. Once everyone was settled, the two scientists helped (F/N) up to his feet with one of them letting go while the other continued to hold him.

"Are you alright?" The female scientist asked with concern filling her voice.

"Y-Yeah. I am. Than-" (F/N) was quickly interrupted when the Xenomorph collided with the glass. Causing everyone to flinch in the room as they watch the screeching alien claw at the window.

"Get me a medic - now!" The General ordered, causing both of the scientists to rush out the room in search of a medic.

"..." (F/N) didn't say a word, he watched as the General kept his focus on the door with his arms folded behind his back, before turning towards him.

"You alright?" The General asked, looking at (F/N).

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. (F/N) replied.

"What the hell were you doing in there in the first place?" The General asked sternly. He looked straight at the engineer with narrowed eyes, as if he was trying to pierce (F/N)'s soul with his strong gaze.

"..." (F/N) didn't say a word, he didn't want Chad to go after him, and put Amber more in harm's way. So he just kept quiet while averting the General's gaze.

"(F/N)," The General began, approaching the engineer and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tell me who did this to you, son." He said with his voice sounding a bit fatherly instead of his usual strict tone.

"U-Uh..." (F/N) trailed off, closing his eyes instead of facing the General, before letting out a deep sigh. "It was Chad." He confessed.

"Chad Fisher?" The General asked with a raised brow, earning a nod from the engineer. "(F/N), you have been taught self-defense by none other than me. How did Chad managed to get the better of you?" He questioned, removing his hand away from (F/N)'s shoulder as he began to fold his arms over his chest.

"I don't know." (F/N) said, shrugging his shoulders before walking towards a certain direction in the room. "The last thing I remember was going to my room and then..." He trailed off as he turned to face the General. "I woke up there." He said, suggesting towards the cell with the two looking at the captive alien inside and noticed it had somehow turned from hostile to content in a matter of minutes.

"It still doesn't explain how you're still here." The General said, facing (F/N) before letting his arms drop.

"You tell me." (F/N) replied, averting the General's gaze once again, unknowingly exposing a part of his neck that glistened under the cell's light, in which the General was quick to notice right away.

"What's that on your neck, boy?" The General asked, referring towards (F/N)'s neck.

"What do you mean?" (F/N) asked, cupping a part of his neck before checking the palm of his hand to find some sort of moisture. "What the-" He cut himself off once he realized that it's the Xenomorph's saliva.

"What is it?" The General asked, but didn't receive an answer once the two scientists from earlier - stormed into the room with a woman following behind them.

"Sorry we're late General!" The male scientist said out of breath, catching the General's attention from the sudden entrance.

"We were unable to find any available medic nearby." The female scientist said out of breath as well. "So," She began before she regained her composure and regulated her breathing. "We brought the Doctor since she was the only one we could find." She said, referring to the woman behind them.

"Better than nothing." The General said before looking at the doctor. "I trust that you'll update me on Mr. (L/N)'s health, Doctor Diana?" He asked.

"Yes, of course, sir." The Doctor known as Diana said, nodding her head.

"Then I'll be on my way." The General said, folding his arms behind his back and headed towards the door, but not before thanking the two scientists for fetching a Doctor for (F/N) and exited the room.

"Come with me, Mr. (L/N)." Diana said before walking out the door with (F/N) following suit.

After awhile, (F/N) had arrived at Doctor Diana's office, which would have been what you normally expect when going to the doctor for a regular check-up and such.

"Please, have a seat." Diana said while going to her desk for whatever reason, leaving (F/N) to take a seat on the examination table placed in the corner of the room. Which gave (F/N) a chance to get a good look at Diana, a woman in her thirties with jet black shoulder-length hair, matching the color of her pencil skirt which showed off her child-bearing hips, fair white skin, and rich brown eyes. Her acronym of a name is no coincidence with those pair of breasts popping at the top of her sky blue dress shirt. "So tell me," She began, before turning her body around while slipping on a pair of disposable medical gloves. "Why are you here?" She asked.

"I don't know." (F/N) said, shrugging his shoulders while looking back at Diana.

"Hmm." Diana hummed in thought, before beginning to check (F/N)'s breathing with her stethoscope. "Ok, now cough." She demanded, in which (F/N) complies and coughs. But as soon as Diana stood by his side, she couldn't help but feel a small blush crept across her face as her heart began to race. Diana tried to play it off while focusing on her patient by moving the end of her stethoscope across his back. "B-Breathe." She demanded once more, which he complied once again as she listened to his lungs inhaling and exhaling air. "Alright." She said, draping the stethoscope around her neck. "Lay down for me." She demanded, in which (F/N) complied and laid down, facing the ceiling. It was at that moment where (F/N) was completely unaware of Diana's true intentions, till she took him by surprise and crawled onto the examination table with a massive blush spread across her face as she hovered over him.

"D-Diana!" (F/N) called out, feeling his face get hot as his (E/C) are locked with her half-lid orbs.

"Forgive me, Mr. (L/N)..." Diana said, breathing heavily. "I can't seem to control myself." She added before grinding her moisten crotch against his. "Ahh~" She moaned out, feeling (F/N)'s tent forming underneath his pants as she stares at a wall.

"Diana..." (F/N) called out, clenching his teeth in order to silence his moans from the sudden friction between their clothed genitals.

"Oh (F/N)~" Diana moaned out, glancing down at him while continuing to grind against his erection. "Fuck me~" Diana pleaded before straddling his waist, grabbing the edges of her dress shirt, and ripped it open. Sending buttons flying throughout the room as her breasts were confined in a black laced bra. "I want you to give my child a sibling!" She demanded as she stared down at (F/N) with hungry and lustful eyes.

But before Diana could proceed any further, (F/N) swiftly sat up and picked her up by the back of her thighs. Turning their bodies around and safely placed the doctor down onto the examination table. Where he would then back away from the horny milf and run towards the door.

"Sorry!" (F/N) screamed before rushing out of Diana's office, leaving her to stare at where he left moments ago. Diana then felt her heart return to normal as she felt her body wasn't on fire anymore.

"What just happened?" Diana asked herself before glancing downwards to see her bra exposed, and quickly cover them with the help of her arms.

Meanwhile, (F/N) managed to put some distance between him and Diana. He stopped in the middle of a corridor while trying to catch his breath. Cautiously turning his head over his shoulder and see no sign of Diana, which caused him to sigh in relief.

"What the hell was that about?" (F/N) asked himself before taking one last look at the end of the corridor, and head on towards his room.

But (F/N) will soon find that even simply going to his room will be a difficult challenge. Cause as he makes his way past each crew member aboard the ship, he comes to find that most of the female crew seem to be giving him those quote unquote "bedroom eyes".

Luckily, they never attempted to approach him in any way shape or form once he managed to put some distance between them. (F/N) finally reached the entrance to his room and hurriedly ran inside, before placing his hand against the small screen next to the door and waited till the same beep was heard, leaving the word -LOCKED- on screen. He let out a sigh of relief, feeling his heart gradually returned to normal.

After awhile, (F/N) decided to take a shower once he remembered certain events leading up to where he is now just a few moments ago. He stripped out of his uniform, letting it drop to the floor before stepping into the shower.

However, while in the midst of thoroughly washing his body, a mental image of Doctor Diana's breasts decided to pop out of nowhere. Ruining his once peaceful shower with lewd thoughts.

Which would then lead (F/N) to grow an erection after feeling his heart race at just thought of what would've been if he let Diana continue. He couldn't help but feel the need to release after feeling aroused at just a mental image.

(F/N) breathed heavily, placing his hand against the wall before him. Leading him to firmly grab ahold of his throbbing cock, before beginning a series of gentle strokes while closing his eyes. Imagining what would've been his with Doctor Diana if he didn't leave. He started seeing the doctor pull her bra down, letting her girls pop out in all their glory.

It wasn't long before (F/N) was furiously jerking himself off, leaning his head back while feeling the water hit his back, run down his legs, and to his feet where it would then go down the drain below him.

As (F/N) imagination ran wild, he was left oblivious to the sound of a knock outside his room. Both sound of the shower and his moans blocked out any foreign noise outside his mind. (F/N) began to feel his end nearing, causing him to continue at the rate of speed he was going till he was abruptly interrupted when he could hear a banging sound coming from his door.

Cursing at whoever decided to ruin his time alone before shutting the shower off, grabbing a towel laying conveniently next to the sink. Taking his time in drying himself off while the sounds of his door being banged upon continued.

(F/N) then securely wrapped the towel around his waist, before approaching the door, and placed his hand against the small screen. Changing the bolded letters to -UNLOCKED- in a matter of seconds, and revealing who was behind the door in the first place once it slid open.

It was Amber.

"Amber?" (F/N) called out, shocked to see his best friend unharmed and at his door.

Amber didn't say a word as she glanced up at (F/N) before checking her right and left, as if she was about to cross a road. (F/N) watched Amber plant her hands against his chest, pushing him back in the middle of his room so that she could step inside.

"Amber, what are you doing?" (F/N) asked as he looked at Amber.

"I don't have much to explain." Amber said, turning her head over her shoulder to see the door already closed. "You must stay in your room, (F/N)." She said.

"Why?" (F/N) asked, but his question would soon be answered once an alarm was being set off throughout the entirety of the ship, followed by a robotic feminine voice announcing-

 **"Stand by."** Over, and over again.


	5. Lockdown

Both (F/N) and Amber hurriedly exited his room. He sharply looked both ways before hurriedly taking off, with Amber following suit despite her protests. They ran past crew members who were slightly panicked or concerned for what's going on. (F/N) raised his communicator and began to call someone at the top of his contacts.

"General! What's going on?" (F/N) asked, looking at the live feed of the general staring back at him.

"I'm not sure, yet." The general replied, looking offscreen for a brief moment. "What is your location?" The general asked.

"At the living quarters. I'm heading your way now." (F/N) replied as he glanced away from the holographic feed while running.

"No. Stay where you are." The general said in a stern tone. "We have no idea what's going on at the moment." He added.

"But D-"

"That's an order." The general said. "I'll be sending Eve to your location. So for now, stay at the quarters. Eve will take things from there until further notice." He said before ending the call.

Both (F/N) and Amber stood in the middle of the corridor. Left silent as (F/N) dropped his arm to the side, and gently held the bridge of his nose with his thumb and finger. He let out a frustrated sigh as his eyes were shut. Amber looked at (F/N) in concern, before motioning forward and stood by his side with a hand placed on his shoulder.

"It's ok. We'll get through this." Amber stated, assuring (F/N) of his obvious concern for the general.

"I know." (F/N) said, nodding before turning his head to face Amber with open eyes. "Let's go." He said, walking past Amber.

"Wait." Amber exclaimed, facing (F/N)'s backside as he turned his head over his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" (F/N) asked before turning his whole body to face Amber.

"The general mentioned someone named "Eve". Who is she?" Amber asked, tilting her head.

"Uh, she's uh..." (F/N) trailed off, averting her gaze. "I guess you can say that she's my robot caretaker?" He said, catching Amber by surprise and causing her to have a look of shock.

Soon enough, (F/N) and Amber made their way to their living quarters. If you can count Amber being with (F/N) inside his quarters. Both co-workers were seated separately with Amber at his desk, and with (F/N) sitting on the foot of his bed. (F/N) could be seen having his hands clasped together with his head hanging. And as for Amber, she appeared to rest her elbows on the desk behind her as she leaned back onto her chair.

"So..." Amber spoke, breaking the awkward silence between them. "You never told me you had a robot that took care of you." She said, looking at (F/N), who glanced at her and back at his hands.

"Cause even if I mention Eve, I don't want anything to happen to her." (F/N) said.

"Why? She's just a machine." Amber said.

"She's more than "just a machine"." (F/N) said, quoting Amber and stared at her with a serious expression. "Eve has been the only thing - no... the only one, to have ever given a damn about me." He said, looking down at his hands. "I was just six years old when my Mom died." He mentioned, causing Amber to take her elbows off the desk and lean forward with hands resting on her knees.

"(F/N)..." Amber gently called out.

"My father was a complete wreck. He would often drink his sorrows away. But the end result was neglecting me. To make matters worse, he had to leave for an important job. And he wouldn't come back for months." (F/N) said.

"That was a dark time in my life..." He trailed off, before deeply exhaling through his nostrils. "It wasn't long till Eve came into my life. My father had brought her home one day as some sort of "apology" gift as he called it. I suppose it was something to make up for lost times. At first, things were complicated between Eve and I. But we managed and soon enough, we got along great together. We would play games, sing, cook - you name it." He said, letting out a soft chuckle with a smile.

"My relationship with my father was stressful at first, but we got through it as time went on. He'd stopped drinking, and we did usual father-son bonding stuff. Along with Eve who decided to stick around on her own, when her current objective was to raise me until I was eighteen. But she stayed to this day - even when I'm in my late 20's. I just can't seem to get rid of her." He chuckled with closed eyes. "Eve was the light in my works when all I could see was darkness. And all it took was for me to let her in. Which brought us closer than before. I'm grateful for what she's done for me, and I hope to repay her someday." He said looking up at Amber who looked back at him with a saddened expression.

"I'm sorry, (F/N)." Amber said, apologizing with sympathy and regret running through her voice. "I didn't know you two had history together." She added, shock from a mere synthetic model was the one who made (F/N) the man he is today. "(F/N)... I-" Amber quickly found herself being cut off when the door to (F/N)'s living quarters slid open.

The person who stepped into the room was a very attractive young woman. Her piercing icy blue eyes were enough to silence anyone. Including the dark eyeshadow that matched her eyes. Said woman appeared to be in her late 20's, having fair colored skin, and jetblack hair shaped into a bob cut. Her attire consisted of a dark leather jumpsuit, showing no signs of rank or occupation whatsoever. As it appeared to be tight enough to show off her average feminine assets. Matching the color of her additional features to her appearance such as: black eyeshadow, silver ring-shaped piercing on the side of her nostril, black lipstick on her full lips, black leather choker with a buckle at the front, and nails painted black.

"Eve." (F/N) gently called out a smile.

"You're Eve!?" Amber exclaimed along with an exaggerated gasp, as she didn't expect to see a synthetic model look like a goth.

"Yes. I am Eve." Eve greeted in a monotone voice, before eyeing Amber up and down. "And who may you be?" She asked, facing Amber with her hands by her side.

"M-My name's Amber. I'm a friend of (F/N)." Amber said, introducing herself and who she is to (F/N).

"I see." Eve glanced at (F/N), who nodded in confirmation. "It's nice to meet you, Amber. But would you please return to your own living quarters until further notice." She said, catching Amber by surprise again from Eve's appearance, to immediately want her to scram the minute they introduced themselves.

"W-Why? Shouldn't I stay here?" Amber asked. "Isn't it better to be with a group of people instead of being alone?" She added, looking over at Eve who looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"No." Eve answered. "(F/N) doesn't need you here since I'll be the one to keep him safe." She added, sounding oddly rude to Amber, which caught her by surprise.

"Whatever. See ya, (F/N)." Amber said, rolling her eyes before walking past Eve, and head towards the door.

"Ok. See-" (F/N) stopped himself, watching Amber exit the room through the door. "Ya." He said, finishing what he wanted to say. "Did you really have to be rude to Amber?" He asked, looking up at Eve.

"What do you mean?" Eve asked, tilting her head with a warm smile across her face.

"Nevermind." (F/N) said. "So do you know what's going on?" He asked.

"No, I don't." Eve replied. "My apologies if I'm not useful to you at the moment." She said, sounding oddly sad for some reason.

"Don't say that." (F/N) said, before standing up and approaching Eve. "You're always useful to me." He continued, his hands roaming all over Eve's body. "In more ways than one~" He whispered, blowing hot air into Eve's ear as he groped and fondled her, causing her to gasp and let out soft moans.

"Mmm~ this is so wrong, (F/N)..." Eve moaned with closed eyes, craning her head back as (F/N) continued to play with her womanly assets.

"Says the one that had sex with me when I turned eighteen~" (F/N) said in a husk tone, grabbing the zipper on Eve's jumpsuit and began to slowly drag it downwards.

"I only did it cause it was my duty as your caretaker." Eve said, breathing heavily as she faced (F/N) with lust in her eyes.

"I know, and thank you for that." (F/N) said, grabbing the edges of Eve's jumpsuit and pulled it apart, allowing her Double D's to bounce out freely with nipples already erected. "You'd even changed your appearance for me. Why is that, Eve?" He asked, before cupping Eve's breasts and began kneading them.

"Cause I know you like your "Big Titty Goth Girls", and so I wanted to look this way for you." Eve confessed, faintly blushing as she let out more moans of pleasure from having her funbags toyed with.

"You're so adorable, Eve~" (F/N) remarked, gently squeezing Eve's soft doughy breasts while pulling on her nipples. "You even got jealous for seeing another woman in my room." He said, earning more gasps and moans in return for his actions on Eve's chest.

"I-I'm not jealous...~" Eve said, moaning.

"You're lying~" (F/N) cooed, removing his hand from Eve's breast and traveling down towards her vagina. "Hear at how wet you've become~" He said, rubbing his fingers against Eve's soaked pussy and creating wet, slushy sounds. "Couldn't wait to have sex with me is that it~?" He asked.

"Ahhh~ (F/N)~" Eve gently called out, moaning even more as (F/N) pleased Eve by simultaneously playing with her breast and vagina.

"Don't worry, Eve~" (F/N) said, trailing soft kisses on Eve's neck. "I'll fuck you soon enough~ But I want to keep playing with your body a little longer~" (F/N) said, smirking.

After awhile, both (F/N) and Eve's clothes could be seen leading a trail towards the bed. (F/N) sat on the edge of the bed naked with Eve kneeling before his legs spread out. The naked synthetic model had (F/N)'s dick in her mouth, while her hands were placed on his thighs. Eve bobbed her head at a moderate pace, as she cupped the bottom of her breasts, and brought them up and down.

Further pleasuring (F/N)'s cock as she gradually increases her pace. (F/N) place his hand on the back of Eve's head, and pull her down to take more dick in her mouth. Often throat-fucking Eve's mouth, creating wet, slurping and gagging sounds. Eve would gaze up at (F/N) with half-lidded, teary eyes as she felt the tip of his dick hit the back of her throat. Soon enough, Eve felt (F/N)'s cock twitch and grow bigger inside her mouth. Signaling that he's about to blow.

So Eve bobbed her head faster and faster, earning volumed moans of pleasure as (F/N) shot ropes of semen down Eve's throat. Eve eventually took (F/N)'s cock out of her mouth, and left it open to show him painting the inside of Eve's mouth in white.

"Will you look at that masterpiece~" (F/N) said with a smirk as he watched Eve gulp every last drop with ease.

"Thank you for the meal~" Eve said in a sexy tone with half-lidded eyes.

"Of course~" (F/N) said before cupping Eve's face and pull her in for a passionate kiss.

"Mmm~" Eve softly moaned in the kiss, sexually crawling on top of (F/N) as his member rested against her pussy. "I love how you don't mind kissing and having sex with someone who's not human." She said, parting from (F/N)'s lips as she gently pushed him down on the bed and straddle his waist.

"If you think I'm one of those people who'd look at you differently. I'm not." (F/N) said, gazing up at Eve with her hands planted on his chest as he held his body up with his elbows.

"I know, and that's why I love you~" Eve cooed, before pecking (F/N)'s lips and raising her lower half. "So that's why I'll be taking charge at the moment~" She mentioned, rubbing her vagina against the tip of (F/N)'s dick. "Can't have you think I'm just a submissive sexbot~" She said, smirking seductively as she aligned his member with her vagina. "Oooh~ your cock feels so warm~" She remarked, lowering herself onto (F/N)'s cock until she took every inch with ease. "Ahhh~! (F/N)~!" She called out with closed eyes, before riding (F/N)'s cock at a moderate pace.

"Oh, Eve~" (F/N) softly moaned, laying against the bed as he craned his back with closed eyes.

"(F/N)~" Eve called out in need, taking hold of (F/N)'s hands laying on his side and place them on her breasts. "T-Touch me more~" She requested, moaning as (F/N) began to fondle her breasts while she rode his dick. "A-Ah~! B-Be careful with my nipple~" She gasped, staring down at (F/N) with one eye and watch him suck and bite her nipple while he sat up.

As (F/N) continued to moan from having Eve ride him cowgirl style, he felt the need to look up for whatever reason. But once his eyes moved towards the vent in the ceiling. He'd soon regret his decision when the sight of the Xenomorph came to view. The alien was staring down at him from above inside the vent, baring her teeth as her claws gripped the metal bars as a sign of wanting to present herself.


End file.
